Candid Camera
by MadmanTobz
Summary: Kurt and Bobby are pullig a prank, but it hits the wrong person. JUBBY
1. Fuzzy Blue Spy

**A/N: **So, my third JUBBY fic. I'm aiming to get at least six so you can expect three more to come at some point in time. Just like the other two, this will most likely be really fluffy. I dunno yet because I have no idea what I'm gonna write until I write it.

Also, short recommendation here: If you like JUBBY (or Sam/Rahne) you should go read the stories by J. J. Bean. She claims they are her first stories, but I personally doubt this, seeing as her stories are so extremely good it's very unlikely! I even admit they are better than my own, so **go read them.**

I'm addicted to reviews and you guys are my dealers. I'm low on cash this week so you'll have to donate some reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not ''X-men Evolution'' nor anything related to it. I am not affiliated with anyone related to it and I do not gain any profit from writing this, nor do I own any characters and/or names used.

* * *

''Let's go through this one last time. The bucket of gravy is placed on his door, and as soon as you got his reaction on tape, you port us as far away as possible until he's calmed down, then we copy the video and send it to everyone at the institute. Was that everything?'' Bobby asked his partner in crime one last time before the operation as they were currently sitting in Wolverines room.

''Yes, but you forgot to mention the part vhere we get grounded for three months vith double Danger Room sessions'' Kurt pointed out. Normally it would be Jubilee, but her powers weren't suited for this particular prank, so he had not mentioned it to her.

''Yeah, I'm trying to forget. Anyway, are we set?''

''Ja''

''Good''

As soon as that was said, a pair of footsteps were heard in the hallway. They had earlier made sure Logan's jacket would be in a little ''accident'' to ensure he'd get back for a new one.

''Showtime'' Iceman whispered to his companion, not wanting to take a risk with the older mutant's good hearing. ''Start the camera''

Nightcrawler was already ahead of him on that front. The door opened. Merely a second later, a certain yellow color caught the ice mutant's eye. A color he could never forget, and the realization clicked in his mind, and caused him to quickly leave his position and run for the door.

''Jubes don't!'' But it was too late, the door was already opening. Thinking on his feet, he tackled the American-Chinese girl to the floor as soon as the door was open enough, and heard a surprised yelp at doing so.

After hearing the bucket splash to the ground behind him, he opened his eyes to find a very confused Jubilee lying below him.

''Uh, Bobby?'' She asked in a calm manner.

''Y-yes?'' He answered hesitantly, fearing bodily harm.

''What's going on?'' She still had the controlled tone as before, basically promising pain if given the wrong answer.

''Eh-he, It was sort of a prank meant for Logan…'' He tried weakly.

''It didn't **affect** Logan now did it?'' she asked hypothetically, letting a little emotion shine through.

''Oh come on Jubes don't be like that now. It was just a bucket of grease and-''

''_Grease_? You almost hit me with a bucket of _grease?_''

''Well, yeah. But I wasn't trying to! I promise!'' The prospect of getting fireworks shoved up his mouth was not a pleasant one.

''Wasn't trying to? Wasn't _trying _to?! Do you think that excuses-OUCH'' She jumped at feeling something hard poke at her foot. Definitely not expecting it, she jumped upwards in surprise, unintentionally meeting his lips for less than a second.

Falling back against the floor, the Chinese girl looked up with a blush at the boy currently lying on top of her.

''T-That was an accident! I-I mean it's not- It's not- I mean it was but not-'' She stuttered randomly but stopped when she got no response.

''B-Bobby?''

To say he was stunned would be an understatement. Catatonic, or unconscious would be closer.

''Was, was that what I think it was?'' He managed to ask after an awkward minute.

''I-I think so'' She managed to answer. It was well known to everyone but him that she had a crush on her best friend , and unknown to both of them, there were quite a few betting circles about it around the institute.

''So we just-?''

''Yeah, but it was an accident! I felt something and it surprised me and I-'' She was interrupted by the boy lying on top of her slowly leaning down towards her face until they were once again kissing, this time for real. Now it was Jubilee's turn to be stunned. So stunned she didn't even think of responding, which resulted in him pulling back after a few seconds.

Seeing as he didn't get any response for his actions, he pulled away to look at her face. With her mouth half-opened and her face stuck in a disbelieving expression, she looked like she had just seen something so stupid she didn't know whether to like it or hate it.

''_Did he just..? He did! Wait, what does that mean? Does he like me? Do I dare ask? Why do I suddenly feel like dipping my face in a bucket of really, really cold water…''_ She was once again interrupted by the same boy as before.

''Uh Jubes?''

''Y-Yeah?''

''You got sparks in your hair…''

''What?'' She brought her hands up to her head and indeed found that sparks were flying from her hair. That had never happened before.

''_She's really cute like that…''_ He mentally stated at seeing her blush combined with the sparks flying from her hair, and he couldn't stop himself from kissing her again. _This_ time she kissed back. She couldn't help it, it felt like the fireworks were in her stomach instead of her hair, and she liked the feeling.

After about a minute of ''passionate'' kissing, they separated due to lack of oxygen, and they were both out of breath. Though neither of them were complaining.

''Uh, Jubes? Would you like, wanna be my girlfriend?'' he asked hesitantly, mentally kicking himself for sounding like Kitty. Jubilee herself was almost laughing at the question, seeing as it wasn't really needed at this point.

''Would I kiss you back if I didn't?'' She teased playfully and brought a grin to the boy above her.

''I guess not'' He said sheepishly with an unsure smile and leaned in to kiss her again. She anticipated it this time, and therefore moved her head upwards to meet his halfway.

_-BAMF-_

They both perked up at the only sound that every mutant in the mansion knew all to well.

''Bobby? What was that?'' She asked seriously.

In the meantime, said mutant was mentally torturing himself with a rusty spoon for forgetting Kurt. He was honestly not sure which of the two of them that was the best prankster in the institute, and knowing Kurt, he had probably more than 100 different ways to use this situation.

''That was Kurt…''

''And what was he doing here?''

''He was sort of supposed to 'port me out after we could see if Logan would fall for the trick…''

She was embarrassed at the prospect of someone else having watched this moment, and did _not_ like it. After sighting to herself and calming down, she spoke again.

''At least it could be worse. It could have been Kitty, she would have told everyone'' The Asian girl said, believing the situation to be far less serious than it was.

''Also… He was sort of… kinda… like... supposed to video-tape the prank…'' The mutant above her continued, now fearing for his life.

''He _what?_''

''He was supposed to film the prank…'' He repeated in an attempt to bring humor into the situation, and failing miserably.

''ROBERT DRAKE!!''

* * *

**A/N: **So, not very good I know. I basically had no idea what to write when I started writing so I just kind of went with the flow.

Short side-note: This is supposed to take place after several other awkward moments. That is why they reacted so much to it. Also, I'm thinking of making this a two-shot and explain a few things. I already have second part planned out in my head, but if no one wants it I won't post it. If I get enough reviews I will write it.

Remember to check out J.J Bean's fiction! They are even better than my own so go do it!

So, **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	2. Fuzzy Trouble

**A/N: **So, it's been about 2 hours since I posted the first chapter, but I'm in a **great **mood today so I'm putting off my other projects so I can write instead! Yay xD Sorry to my ''Terra Praesul'' readers but it will be a while before next chapter. I will maybe re-write the chapters already done so it could take a while, sorry.

**NOTE: I hereby apologize for all sorts of dialects I am about to butcher. I am not in any way good with any form of English dialect, especially not Scottish.**

Back on topic: This is the finishing part of the two-shot (at least for now). This is more about the endless amounts of pain the pair must suffer after the ''accident'', muwhahaha.

Also, just in case you're wondering, I have no idea if sparks coming out of her hair is actually possible for Jubilee. I have not looked up her powers in detail, I just think it's really cute to picture so I wrote it :D

Disclaimer: I do not own ''X-men: Evolution'' nor anything affiliated with it! If I did, The New Recruits would be **faaaar** more involved in the story, and the show would still be going!

* * *

''Hey Jubilee!'' She heard several female voices greeting her as she entered the dining room to eat breakfast.

Looking across the table she saw most of the other female mutants sitting at the area they had claimed as ''The Girl's Part Of The Table''. Rahne, Kitty, Tabitha and Amara were sitting at the far end of the table greeting her. Though they were apparently trying to tease her somehow, though she didn't catch exactly what they meant. What was so insulting with holding your head with your hands? All four of them were doing it in a hinting manner, but she didn't see why.

''Uhm… Hi?'' she said confused as she sat down next to Amara. ''What are you doing?''

''Nothing'' Amara and Tabitha said at the same time, giggling for some reason.

To say the firework specialist was confused was an understatement. She heard Kitty and Rahne whispering to each other.

''_She __dinnae__ know!''_

''_I know! It's like, so cute!''_

''I don't know what?'' she interrupted their whispering.

''Nothing'' They said after realizing she had overheard their conversation.

''Come on, tell me! You're keeping something from me'' she whined.

No one said a word.

''Fine, I'll just have to find out myself!'' She said before she stood up and walked out to find out the truth.

An hour later, she was still in the same position as before. Every girl she had asked just mimicked what they had done at breakfast, and every guy she asked simply laughed and didn't answer.

''Seriously! What's going on here!?''

* * *

Bobby's day had been weird. Really weird. Everywhere he went, everyone started talking like Kitty. At first he had thought it was to tease her, but he soon realized that was not the case when even she herself appeared to be in on it, and they did it even when she wasn't there.

Add the fact that all the girls seemed to have their hands glued to their heads every time he saw them, and you had one confused iceman.

''Hey Bobby, would you like, want to be my friend?'' Ray asked across the hall. At hearing the sentence, the entire group of guys started laughing, Jamie even lying on the floor.

At that specific moment, it clicked in Bobby's head. Kurt had told on them.

''Okay guys, what did he tell you?'' he sighed.

''Nothing much'' Roberto answered after they realized he had caught on to the ''joke''.

''You seem to know quite a few details so he must have told you quite a bit'' The not-amused mutant pointed out.

''Nope, come here and we'll tell ya'' Sam said as the rest of the guys began moving towards the library.

When they arrived at their destination, they had gathered quite a crowd on their way there. They seemed to catch on to what the guys were going to do. When they stopped at a computer – with a confused Bobby at the center of attention – all the male New Recruit were present, as well as Scott, Rogue, Amara, Tabitha and Rahne. They were all _dying_ to see the cold mutant's reaction.

''What are we doing here?'' he asked confusedly.

''You'll see'' several mutants said simultaneously.

He had a sinking feeling in his stomach, and it sank even lower when he saw what Sam was actually doing at the computer.

''YouTube search: Mutant Mansion: Kissing scene''

Oh Kurt was so dead after this.

The first result that came up was entitled just that, and it was the video Sam clicked on. On screen right now was the prank they had tried to pull on Logan.

''_Showtime''_ he heard his own voice say on screen. _''Start the camera''_. To his own torment, he realized that Sam had put the speakers on high, which meant it was heard throughout the entire library, and probably the hallway outside.

This was the point where he noticed the description off the video. ''Contains some audio added after the recording of the video.''

''_Jubes don't!'' _he heard himself shout on the video and saw himself running towards the door. The video slowed down in slow-motion, and melodramatic music started playing. Yeah, Kurt had done some edits, but the viewers weren't complaining.

After the slow-motion reached the point right before the impact between the two, it went back to normal speed and the music stopped playing. After hitting the floor, he heard Jubilee's voice in the speakers.

''_Uh, Bobby?_

''_Y-Yes?'' _A red text saying ''cute'' flashed by the screen when he stuttered.

''_What's going on?''_

''_Eh-he, it was sort of a prank meant for Logan…''_

The picture went black for a few seconds, with a text saying:

''Footage cut out, only containing me grabbing a pool cue'' Which probably meant he had ported out and taken one from the game room. The video continued.

''_Grease? You almost hit me with a bucket of grease?''_

''_Well, yeah. But I wasn't trying to! I promise!''_

''_Wasn't trying to? Wasn't trying to!? Do you think that excuses-'' _At this point, a very low snicker was heard as the camera was placed on something so that it gave a clear image of Kurt poking Jubilee's foot with the cue, causing her to jump up and ''accidentally'' give Bobby a short taste of paradise.

After that, the video went on like he remembered it to the point where he kissed her, where the screen froze at the kiss moment and started playing ''what is love, baby don't hurt me!'' for a few seconds.

Kurt would be in hell if they ever found him again.

After his comment about her sparkling hair, she brought up her hands to see if it was true, and when they kissed again, he finally realized what the girls had been doing all day. It looked sort of stupid in hindsight, seeing as she was still holding her head while they kissed, and she kept them there through the entire thing, which lasted more than a minute.

Then came the phrase that had given birth to the guys behavior all day.

''_Jubes, would you like, wanna be my girlfriend?''_

''_Would I kiss you back if I didn't?''_ The scene would have been better if she wasn't still holding her head with her hands.

After that last line, the picture froze as they drew closer to each other and were halfway to meeting, and started playing some random love song with fake movie credits scrolling down.

''How many people have seen this?'' he asked after a few stunned seconds.

''Everyone in the mansion has it on favorites. Even Rogue'' Scott calmly stated as the others were laughing at Bobby's completely neutral, calm and unmoving form. ''And the video is up to 3100 views''

Bobby was _this_ close to bashing his head against the table. Kurt was _so_ going to die for this. He didn't want to imagine Jubilee's reaction to it. The realization that most people on their school had most likely already seen it just hit him like a wall, and this time, he really _did_ bash his head against the table.

''Don't rest yet, there's still a little more!''

Raising his head to look at the screen, some texts started rolling after the credits.

''Oh come on guys! Really? Bad puns?'' he shouted and let his head bash against the table again.

Several students were now lying on the floor as Ray started reading out loud.

''Guess you really _sparked_ her interest huh?''

''She thinks you're _so_ cool!''

''I see sparks between you!''

''Guess she got a little hot? And you cooled her off!''

Most of them were only funny if you knew about their mutations, but they were insanely amusing to the inhabitants of the Xavier Institute, and frequently used for several years to come.

It got a hundred times worse once he realized that everyone watching this outside of the institute must think the entire thing was staged on purpose. After all, how else could her hair sparkle so that he could see it?

''It's not so bad ice-cube! Maybe Sparkie could comfort you?'' Tabitha yelled through the large crowd that had gathered to see his reaction.

''By the way'' Scott interrupted. ''Logan said you won't get punished for trying to prank him. He said this was punishment enough'' Oh how right he was.

Unknown to everyone present, Jubilee was standing in the hallway outside, and had heard every word from both the video and the watchers.

* * *

**A few hours later in Bobby's room**

''This day has been hell'' Robert Drake groaned as he sat down on his bed.

''They'll have to stop some time'' His now-girlfriend pointed out from behind him. ''Besides, you have me right?''

''You're not one to talk. I heard you blew down Kurt's door, and I hear that's not the only thing you've blow up today according to everyone else'' he said with a smirk.

''Hey!'' she jabbed him in the side and looked away embarrassedly.

''Oh come on, I was just kidding!'' he said and turned around to kiss for the hundredth time since they got together yesterday.

She was still pouting when they parted.

''Yeah yeah, I just wanna find Kurt and send him halfway to the moon with some fireworks''

**Meanwhile In the Danger Room**

''Oh come on Logan!'' An absolutely exhausted Kurt Wagner groaned. ''We've been at it all day!''

''Stop your whining bub! The ice-cube already got his ''punishment'', but you even _profited_ from trying that prank, so _your_ punishment is just beginning!'' Logan shouted as he cut down another robot while (X23) Laura cut down one of the spider robots on the walls.

''Can't you let me go now? Bobby and Jubilee will probably kill me anyway!'' The unfortunate German tried again.

''Not a chance kid!''

Unbeknownst to Logan, Kurt wasn't as intent on getting out of this as he let on. True, he still wanted to get the hell out of here as fast as possible, but he wasn't really trying too. After all, an entire day of chances to show off for a certain brunet crush was not necessarily a bad thing.

* * *

**A/N: **As I've said before, I'm a fan of pairing Kurt with X23. If you don't like that pairing then good for you, just don't try to tell what what's bad about it. Positive reactions to it are welcome though!

This part was by no means as good as my other stuff. I just don't really know what else to write. If you have any suggestions then please share. For now, this story is done.

As always: **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


End file.
